


Never Have I Ever Been Straight

by anothermistakemade



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, Drabble, Never Have I Ever, heterosexual oppression, kevin day is in love with jeremy knox and i will die with that hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermistakemade/pseuds/anothermistakemade
Summary: The Foxes play Never Have I Ever. Aaron is so, so tired.//ik it's only 100 words but i swear it's really good





	Never Have I Ever Been Straight

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fun little drabble that i wrote because this idea wouldnt leave my head. i miiiiight turn it into something longer but tbh i couldnt think of any other funny never have i ever's besides this one

"Never have I ever been straight," Nicky said boldly. Aaron rolled his eyes and did his shot, then looked to Kevin.

"Kevin. Take your shot." Kevin's eyes were trained on the ground, avoiding Aaron's glare. "Kevin. Take. Your. Shot." Kevin still didn't move. "Kevin, oh my god. Oh my god, take the shot. Kevin." Kevin remained unmoving, sweating a bit. "No. I can't be the only straight one on this fucking team. Kevin. Please."

Kevin muttered a soft apology. Aaron sighed in exasperation, took the bottle of vodka, and stormed out of the room. 

"I mean... Jeremy Knox, ya know?"


End file.
